Violet Hill
by annepast
Summary: Tudo aqui era violeta, até que um dia a musa dessa colina se foi e junto dela, se foram os tons violetas.


**VIOLET HILL**

"Hum". O garotinho de cabelos azuis começou com as perguntas, correndo até o lago congelado, "aqui não se chama Violet Hill?". A mulher mais velha riu e confirmou. "Então, porque, mãe, não tem nada violeta aqui? Nem sequer um tonzinho de roxo ou de rosa, pra dizer que se aproxima..."

A mãe, sorrindo, apertou o cigarro no bolso do trench. Olhando o horizonte alaranjado, deixou o rio de lembranças tomar conta de seus sentidos. Percorreu o pescoço longo com a ponta gelada dos dedos. Às vezes parecia que ela ainda estava ali. "Mãe? MANHÊ, TÔ FALANDO CONTIGO, CARAMBA! Minha curiosidade deve ser saciada, como você leu na revista. RESPONDA-ME, Ó MULHER, QUE ME CARREGOU NO VENTRE POR NOVE MESES!"

Tonks começou a rir do garoto e deslizou no gelo, segurando-o pelos pulsos e começou a rodar junto com o menino no lago. Giraram até caírem tontos no gelo, rindo. "Tudo aqui era violeta, até que um dia a musa dessa colina se foi e junto dela, se foram os tons violetas."

* * *

><p>As botinas pretas apertavam seus tornozelos, o calcanhar estava rachando de frio, os dedos os pés, se ainda estivessem alí, estariam roxos já. Não só os dedos dos pés, mas as pernas debaixo do vestido leve florido também estavam. Quando Tonks disse que elas iriam fazer um passeio ao redor de Londres, imaginou alguma coisa como ir na roda-gigante ou, quem sabe, tomar um café bem quente na Starbucks. Conhecendo a amiga, até um hambúrguer enorme e gorduroso no Hard Rock Café era válido, mas<em> isso<em> era ridículo. O vestido florido, com polainas e a botina preta, o bolero negro e a boina era aceitável para Londres, mas, repetindo,_ isso_ era rídiculo. "Ton, estou cansada. A gente tá chegando, já?". Ofegava, enquanto escalava a colina inclinada e tentava não morrer de vertigem.

"Violetta Hobday, cale a boca e coloque esses palitinhos para funcionar!". A menina bufou, curvou os ombros em desistência e continuou subindo, procurando pedras firmes e sem neve para pisar. "Eu disse para você vir com um casaco pesado, não disse?". Violetta reclamou qualquer coisa inaudível. Ela estava linda com o vestido florido. Enquanto a outra, Tonks, estava como sempre: Botas marrom até os joelhos, calça jeans escura e o trench inseparável, até a metade das coxas. Até porque o cabelo pink já dizia tudo! Não é como se precisasse de muitos acessórios... Mas, naquela tarde, estava mais arrumada – os cabelos penteados, o delineador bem passado nos olhos, o batom da mesma cor do cabelo. Os cigarros sempre no bolso, claro. Um, em especial, fora da caixinha branca. Enfiou a mão no bolso para ter certeza de que ainda estava ali e sim, estava. Sorriu marota.

"Tonton, lá em cima é quente, não é? Porque eu estou congelando!". Tonks riu gostoso. "Não basta a minha presença pra te aquecer, querida?". A menina parou de andar com a frase e franziu a testa, levantou a sobrancelha – da melhor maneira que conseguia – e riu, indignada.

"Se você, _querida_, está aqui para me aquecer, que diabos você está fazendo aí, do outro lado?". Dora correu até Vy e abraçou com força, jogando as duas amigas no gramado branco. Rindo, começaram a rolar na neve, enquanto tentavam, uma a outra, beijar e não ser beijada. Esse era um problema na relação: as duas tinham o caráter forte demais. O vento batia forte na colina, e o vestido leve levantava, junto com as franjas das botas marrom. Violetta estava parecendo um picolé, duro e frio. Tonks, depois de um esforço de outro mundo, conseguiu alcançar os lábios roxos da amiga.

_Amigas_. Não havia nada oficial entre as duas, mesmo depois de todas as noites em branco, as manhãs lambuzadas e as tardes quentes. Estavam "juntas" havia quase um ano, e por isso, Dora planejou o passeio. Seria um pôr-do-sol inesquecível para as duas. Tonks tirou o trench negro e deu para Vy. Ela vestia um blazer fúcsia por baixo do casaco. A morena não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar e vestir sem piedade o sobretudo. Deram as mãos e voltaram a subir a colina, rindo de piadinhas. " Tinham dois pintinhos no forno. Um deles olhou pro outro e disse: - Nossa, tá quente aqui, não? – E o outro respondeu: - Nossa, pintinho falante!"

Depois de quase meia hora de caminhada alcançaram o topo da colina. "Se chama Violet Hill.", disse Tonks, enquanto olhava ao redor, apreciando todas as flores púrpuras, que apesar de nevar, estavam ali, crescendo, firmes e forte. "Não são lindas essas flores?", comentou Violetta. "Digo, apesar da difícil condição delas, elas contiuam a florescer, juntas. _Como nós_." Dora corou, a ponto dos cabelos atingirem uma tonalidade vermelho fogo. Vy se pôs a rir, descontroladamente.

"Vy, deixa de breguiçe e me dá um cigarro. Estão dentro do bolso.", ordenou a outra, enquanto ajeitava a cor do cabelo. "O da caixinha ou esse de fora?". Tonks temeu de leve, agora já não dava para voltar atrás. "O da caixinha. O de fora é seu." Suas mãos começaram a suar e o cabelo disbotou ligeiramente.

Um silencio pairou no ar. "Primeiro de tudo, Tonton, você está bem?". Ela disse que sim, que estava tudo bem. "Que bom, então. Esse meu cigarro não é nada de ilícito, é?". Tonks riu nervosa e negou. "Hum, porque eu não gosto de drogas. E... tem uma outra coisa que eu queria te contar. E é importante."

Tonks levantou o rosto, enquanto dava a primeira tragada, aquecendo o pulmão e acalmando os nervos. "Diga-me, querida.". E sorriu, incentivando a garota. A morena tirou do bolso do vestido florido uma carta, com um símbolo requintado na frente. "Fui convidada para estudar em Washington. Um curso de medibruxaria e logo...". E não conseguiu terminar a frase. O topor foi tão grande que deixou a carta voar. "Você está louca, garota?"

Tonks tremia de raiva. Não queria machucar a amiga, mas um curso de medibruxaria só significava uma coisa: ela, cedo ou tarde, a deixaria. E não conseguiu conter a mão que voou em direção ao rosto branco da outra. O tapa fora tão forte que até seus dedos formigaram. Seus cabelos estavam negros.

"O problema é que você vai me deixar por essa merda de curso, Violetta. Não vai?", começou a gritar com a garota. A outra tentou argumentar. "Não, deixa eu terminar, agora! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você ia rejeitar a proposta por mim. Vamos, eu não tenho a tarde inteira!". Violetta estava pálida. Tonks respirou fundo e colocou tudo para fora, sentindo o cabelo mudar de cor, quase como um arco-íris.

"Eu ia te pedir em namoro agora! Afinal de contas, estamos juntas há quase um ano, certo? Abra o cigarro.". A garota segurou o cigarro entre os dedos e sem deizer nada, devolveu o olhar mortal de Tonks. "Abra-o. Desenrole-o!". Assim o fez. Na caligrafia da metamorfaga, itálica e esticada, uma sentença:

"_Seja minha. Para Sempre."_

Os olhos da morena lacrimejaram. Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Com certeza, original. Como a garota à sua frente, como a situação, como as flores. Merda, como tudo que envolvia Tonks em seu mundo. A dor em seu peito por um dia ter pensado em deixar a metamorfaga. Queria gritar para o mundo, que seria sempre sua, como gritou no parque no outro verão que era lésbica a plenos pulmões, ignorando a excursão de uma escola trouxa, ignorando o olhar incisivo do casal de velinhos no banco. Tonks ainda fervia de raiva. O frio já não existia para nenhuma das duas, apesar da pele violeta.

"Eu sempre te amei, seja como amiga, seja como namorada. Você sempre foi tudo para mim! Então não diga que vai embora, diga que não me deixará sozinha aqui.". As lágrimas rolavam nos rostos brancos. Uma dependia da outra, como nunca dependeram. Violetta apertou o bilhete no peito, pegou o pingente do colar e coloucou-o dentro. Seu pequeno tesouro em papel de fumo.

Dora jogou tudo ao ar e abraçou forte a garota à sua frente, que correspondeu até com mais força. "Diga!", insistia em repetir a ordem, enquanto acariciava o rosto da outra com o nariz. O perfume delicioso combinava com o contexto. O vestido florido se camuflava nas flores violetas, que se destacavam na neve. Segurou-a pela cintura, forte e possessivamente. Olhos dourados nos olhos prateados, e ó, os contrastes! Feitas uma para a outra por serem tão diferentes e tão parecidas ao mesmo tempo. E Violetta a beijou com força, porque as duas eram feitas para comandar, não seguir. Tonks, com as mãos que percorriam a cintura da outra, tão forte por fora, quase indestrutível e tão delicada por dentro. Violetta, que bagunçava os fios púrpura, tão frágil por fora, quase uma flor e tão forte por dentro. As duas, provocando uma à outra com mordidas nos lábios e movimentos da língua inusitados, apaixonadas.

O vento, cada vez mais forte. A neve, cada vez mais fria. A tarde, cada vez mais escura. O céu, cada vez mais violeta. Todos pareciam empurrar uma para a outra, cada vez mais. O momento eternizado na memória das duas. Um pedido de namoro e uma despedida.

A brisa congelante levantou o vestidinho florido, que com pressa foi retirado, puxando consigo a boina e o trench da garota. A pele branca de Hobday arrepiada pelo frio. Vy empurrou Dora contra a grama congelada e tirou o blazer e a camiseta branca simples, dando espaço a um sutiã rendado negro. Sempre se afrontando, as duas, nas carícias frias. Nenhuma das duas pensavam na neve fria em baixo das costas, dos esquiadores do outro lado da colina. Estavam apenas apreciando o momento. Vy desceu de uma vez por todas os jeans de Tonks, depois de descalçar a garota. Estava só com a calcinha e o sutiã, contrastando com a pele alva. E os lábios voltaram a se chocar, querendo deixar marcas, impressões, lembranças.

Dora tirou as polainas e a botina preta da _amiga_, enquanto devorava o pescoço sutilmente. Sentia cada célula responder à eletricidade gerada. Esquecendo do mundo, tirou a peça branca que cobria os seios pequenos da amante. Os mamilos entumecidos como jamais antes, seja pelo frio da colina, seja pela falta de pudor, seja pelo tesão. Abriu o vestido florido no gramado e deitou a morena nele. A neve queimava a pele delas. Tonks deixava uma rastro quente de saliva, que descia cada segundo mais, se tornando incrivelmente frios quando batia o vento. A metamorfaga brincava com as auréolas rosadas, excitando Violeta embaixo dela, enquanto essa lutava contra o fecho do maldito sutiã negro.

Tonks levantou o tronco e, abrindo na frente, - diante do rosto extremamente corado de Vy – a peça rendada, sem se importar com a temperatura baixa e com os lábios e mamilos quase rachados. Voltaram a se beijar, com sofreguidão, quando a lufa acariciou os pelos negros da grifinória com carinho. Violetta não conteve os gemidos e tremia sob os braços da primeira, quando essa tocava-lhe as partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Era impossível não amar aquela garota de cabelos pink, era impossível deixá-la. Acariciava-lhe o clitóris com o dedo indicador, enquanto que com os outros começava a penetrá-la.

"Dora, tem uns garotos ali, v-v-você sabe... né?" Ela riu e disse que sim. Os rostos das duas estavam rosados, mas quentes e não suavam. Os dedos de Tonks entravam cada vez mais fundo na outra garota, que segurava o vestido em baixo de si quase ao ponto de rasgá-lo. Os olhos mantinham-se presos um no outro, os lábios roçavam de vez em quando. Quando Violetta estava quase alcancando o ápice, Dora parou, olhou fundo nos olhos da garota e ordenou novamente: "Se você quer gozar, querida, diga!"

O fato de que Vy estava partindo para os Estados Unidos já estava esquecido; aquilo, agora, era um jogo. Um terrível e torturante jogo de dominação. Hobday se negava a pronunciar as palavras. Tonks não continuou. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, distribuindo mordidas e lambidas. Passava as mãos nas coxas tonificadas da amiga e recebia puxões no cabelo, arranhões nas costas cada vez que Dora apertava a pele rosada. Novamente a língua encontrou os seios, brincando com os mamilos, contornando as auréolas, mordendo, excitando. Contornou a forma arredondada com os dedos frios e continuou o trajeto original da boca, explorando as formas definidas do abdômem. Violetta, enquanto gemia, desejava somente ter Tonks mais uma vez consigo, tocando-a, amando-a. Queria sentir-se novamente possuída, completa. Seria extremamente difícil, amanhã, acordar e deixá-la. Novas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. Os lábios arroxeados temiam. Tremiam de frio, de medo, de solidão, de prazer. Havia um turbilhão de sentimentos dentro no pequeno coração, que batia mais forte que nunca.

Sentiu o ar gélido da respiração da amante bater contra sua vulva e gemeu profundo. "Diga que me ama, diga que depende de mim, diga que você é minha!". _Jamais_, em sua mente pensava. Mordendo os lábios, conteve o gemido do toque da língua quente de Tonks. Contraiu os músculos das pernas e deixou a garota masturbá-la. Precisava do seu toque.

O pôr-do-sol, uma vez alaranjado, dava espaço ao violeta, purpúra, roxo, azul. As primeiras estrelas surgiam. A temperatura descia a cada minuto. Estavam sozinhas ali, no topo da colina, amando-se em meio as flores em cima de um vestido. Uma usando somente um colar que pendia entre os seios, a outra, somente as pulseiras prateadas que vibravam e ritmavam os movimentos já antes conhecidos, em sintonia.

Era perfeito o modo em que se conheciam, como cada uma sabia exatamente o que tocar na outra. Tonks tocava de leve o clitóris da morena. Ela gemia e apertava com força os ombros da metamorfaga. Tonks também sabia que Violetta precisava do toque mais profundo, por isso, os dedos iam e vinham dentro da garota, junto com a língua áspera.

Dora, úmida, sentia a lubrificação escorrer por suas coxas, sentia a neve congelar suas pernas. Seus mamilos, completamente rachados. Os lábios das duas, manchados de sangue, pela pele fina cortada. Tonks a marcava, ela jamais deixaria a garota se esquecer dela. Violetta gritava seu nome, enquanto se retorcia em baixo do corpo forte da amiga. "Por favor!", sussurrou.

"Por favor o que, Vy?". A morena gemeu. Não ia deixar a metamorfaga ganhar o jogo. Mas os movimentos se tornaram mais fortes e velozes, as células nervosas estavam enlouquecendo, o torpor subia a sua cabeça, sentia calor em meio a temperaturas abaixo de zero. "Por favor, Ton!". E a outra repetiu a pergunta. "Ah, me faça gozar, _querida_!", gritava já, pouco se importando se as casas do outro lado poderiam ouvir.

"Implore.", ordenou Tonks. "Te imploro. Me faça ter o maior orgasm da minha vida, me faça sua. Na verdade, sou sua, para sempre.". E assim Tonks o fez. Deixou a garota atingir o tão esperado ápice, contorcer-se em baixo dela, gritar seu nome, dizendo que a amava. E se soltou, exausta, no vestido florido, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue na língua. Queria fazer o mesmo a Tonks, mas estava cansada, tremendo de frio. Vestiu o trench e abraçou a amada, ainda nua.

"Não está com frio?"

"Não. A sua presença basta para me aquecer, querida.". Odiava o _querida_ irônico da garota, odiava como ela era forte, como ela parecia nunca depender de ninguém. Mas sabia que no fundo, ela ia se destruir amanhã, quando o frio piorasse, e Vy não estaria mais ali para esquentá-la. Sabia muito bem que no dia seguinte as madeixas estariam brancas, que os olhos brilhantes estariam sem vida. Ela iria chorar, como Violetta; mas não deixaria ninguém saber, não demonstraria a ninguém, porque Violetta Hobday foi a única que um dia conseguiu quebrar o gelo superficial de Tonks.

**FIM**


End file.
